The Storm
by slashygeek
Summary: Merlin and the knights go on a fishing trip, an ill warlock tries to get through the days till he's back home but Morgana just has to ruin everything. gwaline/merlin and arthur/merlin bromance SAD ENDING GOOD STORY
1. Chapter 1

Title: The storm.

Summary: Merlin and the knights go on a fishing trip, an ill warlock tries to get through the days till he's back home but Morgana just has to ruin everything.

From: Merlin BBC (The Adventures Of Merlin.)

Merlin woke up from a long night of polishing Arthur's armor, the poor man groggily got dressed and made his way to Gaius's chambers to eat.

"Morning, Merlin…how are you?" Gaius asked his tired ward.

"Urgh… .Awful…" He groaned to the old man as he sat down, about to eat.

"Do you want me to give you something for that?" Gaius asked.

"No...No it's okay, it'll pass…." Merlin whispered, his hands slowly weaving through his hair.

He laid his head on the table.

"Uuuuurgh!" He loudly moaned.

"You might be ill…or someone's trying to make you ill…" Gaius sadly said.

Merlin sat up, silent.

Gaius walked over to Merlin and put his hand over Merlin's brows, making the warlock lightly moan with relief from the coolness of the touch, his eyes drooping closed.

The old man sighed.

"You're burning up…"

"Mmmmhmmmm…" Merlin weakly hummed.

"Eat Merlin….I will tell Arthur your-" Gaius said but stopped when Arthur suddenly burst into the room.

"Merlin! Were going on a boat to go fishing….we will come back in three days, you'll be serving us, by cooking the fish…we'll leave in an hour, don't worry about anything, were all sorted…" Then the king left before Gaius could make out a word.

"Don't worry Merlin…I'll give you some medicine and try to get lots of rest, here my dear boy, eat…" Gaius said, pushing the food closer to Merlin.

Gaius felt awful that Merlin had to accompany Arthur in this way.

"Merlin, I'm sorry, I wish I could help in anyway but you know how Arthur can be, just try to hang in there and you know Arthur will take you right back if anything happens to you, you know he'll save you…" Gaius said.

"Yeah well…I hope he'll save me soon…" Merlin mumbled as he packed, feeling too ill for food.

(break)

"HURRY UP MERLIN!" Arthur irritably yelled.

"Coming…." Merlin weakly called as he jumped on his horse.

On the way Gwaine could see that Merlin was struggling to sit up on the horse.

When they arrived on the beach Gwaine went up to Merlin.

"Hey mate you okay?" The knight asked.

Merlin sighed and jumped down, Gwaine just managed to catch him.

"No…I feel so sick…" Merlin mumbled to the knight as he tried to stand up.

"Sorry mate…I'll look after you, well…heh knowing the princess I'll try…" Gwaine said and gave the horses to a servant to look after, till they came back.

(break)

It was the second day adrift, Merlin threw up three times, Gwaine was there each time, rubbing his back saying everything was okay.

Merlin was truly touched.

At midnight Gwaine would sneak in and sit next to Merlin's bed, making sure that he had a cold, damp rag on his head through the night.

It was noon, the second day.

Merlin was cooking the fish that the knights caught from the ocean with sticks and rope with hooks on the end, and just to make it clear, it wasn't a boat, it was a damn SHIP!

Merlin was trying not to gag from the intense smell of the fish.

"Merlin…you okay?" Gwaine asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Merlin shook his head, nausea pooled in his stomach.

Arthur walked past but stopped, watching this moment.

"Here…" Gwaine said as he gave Merlin a bucket.

Merlin shook his head and let it fall to the floor.

"Merlin…I know you don't want to do it but you'll feel better soon enough…look, it's one more day, one more then Gaius will be treating you, safe in Camelot…" Gwaine urged his friend.

Merlin groaned and fell to his knees and threw up.

Gwaine sighed, feeling sorry for his friend and kneeled next to him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, everything's okay, Merlin…" He said to his friend.

When Merlin finished he lifted his head.

"Wa…water…urgh!" He whispered.

Gwaine nodded and got out a jug of water and gave it to Merlin.

The warlock drank it and spat into the bucket until he was able to drink.

"Take the fish and cut it, will you?" Merlin asked Gwaine as he tried to control his breath, the knight nodded and did what Merlin asked of him.

Merlin shivered, he grabbed the bucket and irritably threw it out the ship.

"Thanks for helping me…you're a…a good friend, really thank you, Gwaine…" Merlin weakly thanked, giving the knight a small smile.

Gwaine grinned and when he was done with the fish he ran up to Merlin and hugged him.

Arthur smiled and walked away.

Merlin then looked at the food, giving the knight an irritable sigh he walked over to the food.

"I need to give this to them…sorry Gwaine…" Merlin pouted and walked past Gwaine.

"I'll see you tonight…" The knight said, smiling.

Merlin smiled back and walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you!" He called.

(break)

Merlin came back with the dishes, it was the third night. They were going home.

Merlin sighed as he cleaned the dishes.

He suddenly felt dizzy, all too tired.

Without warning, Merlin fell to the ground, out cold.

Dishes fell before him, breaking around him.

A cruel laugh echoed in the kitchen, suddenly Morgana appeared.

"Stage one complete…"

She said and set the kitchen on fire.

"Stage two…goodbye Merlin…" the witch said and disappeared.

The fire spread, smoke flowed from the kitchen into the ocean air, the fire hungrily crackled as it devoured new wood.

Gwaine saw the smoke and alerted the knights.

They all immediately abandoned ship.

Gwaine was just about to do the same when he heard an unearthly sound.

It sounded like-

"MERLIN!" He cried, feeling utterly stupid that he almost forgot his only friend.

He ran to the kitchen, smoke as black as night itself engulfed the kitchen but that didn't stop the knight, he covered his mouth and ran in, the knight kept hearing Merlin's breath, it sounded wrong, he was struggling to breathe!

Finally Gwaine found Merlin and lifted the man into his arms and ran out of the kitchen, cutting through the thick veil of smoke, it gently flowed past him, following him a bit.

He got to the edge.

"Hold your breath, Merlin!" He cried and jumped in, not knowing that as soon as he hit the suddenly storming ocean he let go of Merlin and swam to the shore, far away, thinking he still hand Merlin in his arms, safe.

He fell to the sand, coughing from the smoke and water.

"Where's' Merlin!" Arthur cried.

Suddenly the ship cracked in half.

"_No…_" Arthur breathed, thinking Merlin burned alive, he ran into the water, the knights held him back.

"NO!" He screamed in rage.

"I got him out, I thought I had him!" Gwaine cried.

They gasped and looked into the storm, clouds, black clouds shunned the sunny day in an instant, the waves grew large, raging with every turn, lightning lit the darkened sky; the loud screech of thunder harshly penetrated the ocean air.

"We have to get him out!" Arthur cried; the knight and the king jumped into the monstrous ocean, immediately torn from one another from the current.

Gwaine swam deeper into the ocean, it was eerie, darkness surrounded him, no light, then suddenly lightning lit the ocean for a split second, showing unearthly monsters of the deep, Gwaine was scared, then darkness swallowed him whole once more, he continued to soar the ocean with a fast heart.

He needed air, Gwaine swam up to the surface, he arrived and gasped for breath, gallons of the ocean flowed onto the knight, he choked on the salty water, the knight was immediately thrown with the waves, the sky was black, and thunder filled his ears, lightning colored the dark ocean for a moment.

When he could breathe, the knight swam back down, now…he was _desperate._

Arthur tore through the ocean, trying to find Merlin's floating body, or his neckerchief, anything…_Anything._

When he was unable to find his friend, thinking it was all too late, thinking his only true friend has drowned, alone in the large ocean, scared and afraid, probably calling out Arthur's name with no avail and no hope at all, empty and scared He screamed with anger, he swam to the surface, lifting his head to the raining sky, he let out a scream, so mad with anger, so empty with sadness that even the gods felt pity for the lonely king.

It echoed, echoed like the thunder, overpowering the booming wrath of Mother Nature for a moment, then the thunder stopped, only hearing Arthur's screams, softening after each desperate, empty cry.

The king wept loudly.

"MERLIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!" He screamed again.

But suddenly a ray of sunlight shun upon a spot in the raging sea, Arthur saw it and swam to it.

Gwaine rose and saw a beautiful silver light, beaming at a spot on the ocean, he took a breath and dived down, the knight saw the raze shine through the ocean to the bottomless pit of probably hell itself.

He swam towards the light.

When both men were close the light faded, Arthur hummed in anger in the ocean.

Sadly Arthur lost his track of where the light had shun for those moments and with a heavy, heavy heart he swam back , praying that Gwaine had found him.

Gwaine searched and searched the ocean, now and again the echo of thunder gave him a strong sense of hope that there was hope, lightning lit the ocean, but the lonely knight, swimming in the endless ocean found _nothing_.

…_Nothing…_

'_No_…I have to find him…It's not too late…it's _not_!' Gwaine thought to himself but as the ocean's salt stung his eyes, the harsh reality cut through his very soul, scarring him probably _forever._

The knight stilled, letting the soft current drag him gently along the water for a while, still in the ocean.

His hope, his drive…_gone…_

He bowed his head; a tear formed in his eye but soon joined the biter, _Bitter_ Ocean.

'Goodbye Merlin…farewell my friend…may you be in peace…' Gwaine prayed to his friend, he opened his eyes, looking at the eerie darkness, one last look at his probably greatest failure of all time and swam back when _suddenly_-

One loud, massive clash of thunder cut through the sky, it shook the ocean in more ways than one, piercing the souls of the dry land, then one large and powerful bolt of lightning cut through the black clouds, almost touching the ocean, the blackness of the ocean suddenly turned to gold, Gwaine looked further into the distance to see a body, floating aimlessly in the abyss of the ocean.

Gwaine's eyes winded and the golden light faded, Gwaine swam like he never swam before, his feet pounding the ocean, his fingers clawing the water as the lightning flashed, showing the body coming closer and closer before the knight.

When he was near, he looked at the body, it was Merlin!, black and gold lit his face a few times before he was about to grab him, suddenly bubbles rose from the depths of the ocean, thousands upon thousands of large tentacles grabbed Merlin's legs, arms and waist, bringing him down.

Gwaine screamed, he then rose to the surface and gulped down air, he unsheathed his sword and wailed in rage, he fisted his sword into the air, thunder boomed and rain poured, light flashed.

He then dived down and cut through every single slimy, purple tentacle that curled around Merlin's body, when the man was free, Gwaine grabbed him in his arms and swam to the shore.

The king and knights stood in silence, every second felt like a year to them.

Then in the distance, Arthur spotted two figures.

"IT'S MERLIN!" He cried, all cheered.

But then, a large creature rose from the deep ocean.

It screeched, all covered their ears.

Merlin moaned and looked up to see the beast, his magic flowed inside him and using his last bit of energy the warlock's eyes glowed gold.

"Be gone…" He whispered and leaned into Gwaine's safe touch once more.

Arthur grabbed a cross bow and fired at the beast, at the same time as Merlin's magic touched it, the sea monster wailed in rage and crashed into the ocean, a large wave formed, Gwaine heavily panted, almost exhausted from swimming when suddenly he was flying within the wave.

The blue sky started to shine, Gwaine smiled and held Merlin close as he traveled on the wave, when they were close the knight hugged Merlin protectively as they crashed onto the sand.

When the wave collected the broken wood from the ship, the two men were in view.

The king ran towards them, the knights followed.

Gwaine and Merlin were unconscious; both side by side, the knight hugging onto Merlin like his life depended on it.

Arthur fell to his knees; Sir Percival ran to Gwaine's side and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive, my lord!" He happily cried.

Arthur smiled and looked down at Merlin; he gulped and slowly pressed his fingers against Merlin's pale and cold neck.

Time stopped at that moment for everyone, all eyes on the boy that each knight loved like a _brother._

Arthur's brows furrowed.

He dug deeper into the neck, he looked up into the distance, a hard stare burdened his face, then it melted away, leaving behind a grievous expression.

All the knights bowed their heads.

"He's _dead…"_

_Really_… What did they expect?


	2. Emrys needs help

Arthur cried out in anger.

"Dammit…dammit…" He grit out.

"No one could have survived that…" Percival gently said.

"I know that…but…but if we…if we didn't go on this trip…if we looked after him more properly then he would still be alive…" Arthur cried.

Suddenly they heard a noise and looked down to see Gwaine waking up.

Arthur could only stare at the man as he sat up.

Gwiane opened his eyes.

He looked around, seeing everyone's sad eyes.

"Hey, whats with all the doom and gloom?" He smiled.

"We saved Merlin!" He grinned as he looked down at the boy.

"Gwaine…Merlin didn't make it…he's dead…" Percival said in a low tone.

"What?" Gwaine croaked and looked at Merlin again.

"No…" He breathed, laying a hand on Merlin's cheek.

It was ice cold.

"No, no, no!" He cried as he checked for a pulse.

He dug deeper.

"I can feel something…" He whispered.

"What?" Arthur breathed.

"I CAN FEEL SOMETHING!" Gwaine cried.

Percival took Gwaine's hand away and pressed his hand above Merlin's mouth.

"He's not breathing…" Percival said and pressed his hand against Merlin's wrist.  
He was quiet.

"I can't feel anything…but…I don't know…It's faint but it might be my pulse…" Percival said.

"Wait…let me try something…" Arthur said and laid Merlin on a tree, his back pressed against it.

"If you can start him breathing then he will learning to breathe himself, the water is blocking it…" Arthur said.

He pinched Merlin's nose and pressed his mouth against Merlin's and breathed in and broke off.

"Oh shit…" Arthur breathed and laid Merlin on the sand.

"Percival, I want you to hold your hands together, shape them like this and press down and do that I think five times when I finish breathing into him…"Arthur said, Percival moved closer and obeys when Arthur stopped breathing into him.

This carried on for a minute.

When Arthur breathed into Merlin he felt the man open his mouth, Arthur broke off the kiss and yelled "STOP!"

Merlin coughed out water, Arthur moved Merlin into his side as he puked it all out.  
All the men breathed out a sigh of relief.

When Merlin could breathe, Arthur gathered Merlin in his arms and hugged him.

"Thank god…it's a miracle…a miracle…" Arthur breathed.

Merlin lightly moaned and opened his eyes to see everyone smiling at him.

He smiled back and slowly got up with the help of Arthur.

When Merlin was standing on his own he turned to Arthur.

He gave Arthur a cruel smile and suddenly he grabbed Arthur's neck.

"Hello there...brother..." Merlin grinned, an evil laugh escaped his lips.

Arthur frowned, suddenly he was choking for air.

The knights ran up to them but Merlin turned to them.

"How pitiful..." Merlin laughed and flashed his hand out in front of them and cried out a spell, sending them in the air and falling to the ground.

Arthur couldn't breathe, quiet gasps was heard, his eyes half open, his mouth hung open.

Merlin chuckled and lifted Arthur up into the air.

Arthur rested his hands against Merlin's trying to pry Merlin's hand free.

"Miss me?" Merlin smiled.

"Mo-ga-na..." Arthur grit out.

Merlin smirked and squeezed harder.

Arthur chocked and slowly fainted.

Merlin hummed and let go, sending Arthur to the ground with a thud.

He turned to the knights who stood in front of him, swords at the ready.

"Well...what are you waiting for?" Merlin asked, opening his arms wide.

"Kill your beloved Merlin before i force him to kill all of you..." Merlin said.

The knights looked at one another.

They soon dropped their weapons.

Merlin frowned.

Suddenly Percival threw a punch at Merlin, making him cry out and faint.

The man caught him.

He turned to the knights.

"What should we do?" He asked them.

"We could go to the druids, they could get Morgana out of Merlin..." Elyan said.

Percival nodded.

Elyan gathered the horses, Gwaine carried Arthur to his horse.

Gwaine offered to carry Merlin on his horse, he bound Merlin's hands together and they road off.

It took a day to get there but it was worth it.

Percival carried Merlin in.

"I need help, my friend is possessed by a witch named Morgana..." He called to the camp.

An old man walked up to him.

"Emrys..." He breathed.

"Who?" Percival asked.

THe old man looked up.

"We will help you..." He said and took them into the camp.

When Arthur woke he sat up.

Gwaine walked up to him.

"Morning princess..." Gwaine said.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked.

"A druid camp, we are trying to get Morgana out of Merlin and one, it isn;t pretty and two they keep calling Merlin, Emrys..." Gwaine said.

"Emrys...i heard that name before...in a legend...he is the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth...and you say that they call Merlin that?" Arthur asked, anger flaming his eyes.  
"Yes...why?"

"Emrys has two names...his second in Merlin..." Arthur said and walked to where they were keeping Merlin.

When he walked in he saw men around Merlin who was sleeping on a bed.

They were speaking in a different language.

Arthur cleared his throat, the men turned to him.

"Hello...i am King Arthur of Camelot...and i need to know...is this man, my servant Emrys?" He asked.

The men looked at one another.

"My lord, please sit down..." One offered.

Arthur obeyed.

The men turned and continued to speak, one sat down with him.

"King Arthur...Merlin is very ill...if you truly care for him, i beg you to help him..." He asked.

"How?" Arthur asked.

"Morgana has locked him away in his mind...he needs you to escape, people in this place can only be saved if someone goes into the void and helps leading them to the exit...and to answer your questions...Merlin has many secrets and if you help Merlin, you will know who he is, Merlin needs to pass his most hated memories...so, are you willing to help?" He asked.

Without hesitation Arthur nodded and walked over to another table.  
He lay down.

The man stood above him and places his hands on each side on Arthur's face.

"Close your eyes and think of Merlin..." He said.

Arthur obeyed, he remembered Merlin smiling at him.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain and opened his eyes, he saw a light and it engulfed his whole body, soon he was drifting in a white room.

He soon leveled down and walked around it, and in view was Merlin, chained, bloody and hopefully asleep.


	3. Always ( the end)

Arthur ran up to Merlin and placed his hand on the warlock's cheek.

It was ice cold.

"Merlin..." He whispered.

Suddenly the man vanished, Arthur gasped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned to see Merlin, he was unchained and clean.

"What are you doing here, where are we?" Merlin asked.

"In your mind, you are being controlled with Morgana, the druids are helping us...they got me in here to help you escape..." Arthur said.

Merlin's face fell slightly.

"The druids...did they...tell you...anything about me?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah but not now, we need to get you out of here..." Arthur said and grabbed Merlin's hand and walked to a door in the distance.

Merlin couldn't help but smile, seems Arthur was taking this well so he let Arthur lead him to this large door.

Soon they reached it and opened it to find themselves in a house.

"Oh no..." Merlin breathed as he saw Hunnith walking in with food.

Soon an angry man sat at the table.

"Wheres the boy?" He growled, eyes hard on Hunnith who set the table.

"He's coming soon, soon i'm sure..." She said in a scared voice.

"Merlin, who is he?" Arthur asked.

"An evil man...an evil, evil man that hurt us..." Merlin grit out.

Soon a little boy ran in, muddy.

"Merlin, there you are, get cleaned and sit down, dinners ready soon..." Hunnith smiled.

Merlin nodded and ran to his room.

"Your'e too nice to the boy..." The man growled.

Hunnith was quiet.

Merlin's eyes were hard as he watched the man drink ale.

Soon the child returned and sat down.  
Your'e late, boy..." The man slurred.

"Sorry papa..."

"I'm not your father, it's Sir...eat..." He hissed.

Merlin nodded slowly and all ate in silence.

Suddenly the vision vanished.

Merlin let out a breath of relief.

"Come..i see a door..." Arthur said and Merlin followed him to a blue door.

Arthur opened it to see Merlin crying over Will's body.

Merlin's heart raced with sadness.

Suddenly he cried out in pain and grabbed his head and shouted out.

Arthur turned to him, eyes wide.

"Merlin, you okay?" Arthur asked as he hugged him, trying to calm the man down.

Merlin hugged back and sobbed painfully into his shoulder.

"My head hurts, it hurts so much!" He cried.

"It's probably Morgana trying to get back into you...i think this is working...come..." Arthur said and lifted the man up as they walked to a door.

When they walked through they saw a forest with two young boys running past it, laughing.

"It's me and WIll...that was a good day!" He smiled.

Arthur just nodded and walked through the forest.

Merlin ran up to him and fell into a hole as did Arthur and the two found themselves in a lake.

They watched as Merlin dragged Arthur out of the water and uses magic to heal him.

"You saved me?" Arthur gasped and turned to Merlin who nodded.

"With magic..." He stated and Merlin nodded again.

Arthur muttered to himself and the two swam to the shore.

They got up and looked to the trees to see Morgana.

"Boys..." She smiled and suddenly she flung Merlin towards her, he fell to her feet and couldn't get up.

"Merlin!" Arthur cried and extended his hand to help when he was tied to the floor, kneeling as roots held him down.

"Let go of him, Morgana, get out of him!" He cried.

"Oh no..." She shook her head and kneeled in front of Merlin and lifted his head.

"What are you doing M...Morgana?" He chocked.

"Why...ending the one person most closest to you..." She smirked and looked at Arthur and back at Merlin and kisses his head, making Merlin cry out.

Outside, the knights held Merlin down as he screamed in pain, moving around violently.

"HELP, HELP!" He cried.

"We will Merlin we will!" Cried a desperate Gwaine who held down his leg.

Merlin suddenly screamed and the two woke and shot up, Merlin's chest glowed and Morgana shot out of it and fell to the floor, Merlin got up and used his magic to make her still.

"So...what you going to do to me?" She grinned madly.

"You know i don't like to kill...so..." Merlin said and lifted her so she was standing.

"I banish you from Camelot, no longer will you be back to go back here, to any army, druid camp, castle...you will be alone...forever...that is your punishment, i'm sorry Morgana..." He said solemnly and she vanished.

"Merlin..." Arthur breathed, scared.

"It's okay, Arthur...i will never harm anyone unintentionally..." He said.

"No...just...just stay still..." He said.

Merlin noticed everyone's eyes on him, scared.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked as he felt himself fall.  
"Lay him on the bed!" Cried a druid.

"Whats happening?" Merlin asked as he felt himself very weak as he was laid down.

He felt himself shake.

"Get a blanket!" Another cried.

Merlin felt his heart pump fast.

He looked at Arthur who watched him with worry.

"Arthur, whats happening?" He panted.

"It's going to be okay, Merlin..." He said.

"Arthur..." He called when suddenly druid stood around him, one pushed Arthur to the door.

"Arthur!" He cried.

"We have to get it out..." One said.

"Whats wrong?" He whispered as he looked up.

"Sleep Emrys..." One gently said.

"I don't want to...please..." Merlin struggled.

He saw the druid's hand level down on him.

"Don't!" He cried.

"I'm not tired, i'm not tired!" He cried as he felt the druid hand on his fore head.

Merlin felt himself quiet as his eyes slowly blinked closed, his body relaxed and he fell into a deep slumber.

"We have to get the knife out!" A druid cried and grabbed onto it and thrust it out, making Merlin shriek in pain, moving around violently, one druid cast a spell and veins wrapped around Merlin's arms and the man tugged on them painfully, trying to break free, suddenly thorns grew and Merlin slowly let his hands down, the veins tied his arms on the sides of the table.

Merlin panted heavily and relaxed and lay limp of the table, sweat covered him.

A druid laid a damp rag on his head making Merlin lightly groan as he felt the coolness of it.

"He's too hot..." The druid said.

"Please let me see him!" Arthur cried but the druid didn't allow him and so Arthur watched from a distance as Merlin grew weaker and weaker, feeling great pain from being separated from his friend.

They waited till night, they sat outside the tent, Gwaine was drinking down his sorrows as tears rolled down his cheeks, sir Leon paced, Sir Percival sat in silence, praying.

Arthur stood near the door, peaking now and again.

Soon a druid walked out mumbling to himself, all stood in front of him, worried.

He looked up at them with sad, tired eyes.

"Merlin's dead..."

They all froze, eyes wide, they felt as if a tree smashed onto them, not daring to breathe, no one moved or spoke, it was quiet.

"It can't be..." Arthur croaked.

"He couldn't deal with the pain any longer...he fought till the very end, mumbling each of your names lovingly and with each named received a shred of a tear..." The druid croaked.

"-But...but Merlin...he never dies!" Arthur cried as hot tears fell down his face.

"I'm sorry..."

"-BUT WE ALL WANTED HIM TO GO PEACEFULLY, NOT IN PAIN, NOT FIGHTING!" Shrieked Gwaine.

"He fought for you all..." The man said.

"MERLIN SHOULD NEVER DIE IN PAIN!" Gwaine cried.

"Gwaine calm-" Sir Percival whispered as tears fell down.

"HOW, HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, MERLIN JUST DIED!" Wailed Gwaine.

"Can i see him?" Arthur whimpered.

The druid nodded and the rest of the druid left the tent.

Arthur thickly gulped and was about to go in when Gwaine grabbed his shoulder.

"I go in next, don't take long..." He hissed.

Arthur nodded and walked in and draped the tent entrance down.

Slowly Arthur turned to the table to see a while blanket covering Merlin's body.

Slowly the man walked over to him.

Soon he stood at Merlin's side and lazily tore off the blanket, letting it pool onto the ground revealing the man.

He was still, eyes closed and had a small peaceful smile.

"So it's actually come to this...hasn't it Merlin..." He said and kneeled

"I never...never thought you would ever die, i could accept everyone else dying but not you, your just always by my damn side forever, thats how it was supposed to be!" He cried.

"Funny how it changes..." He breathed and slowly stood up, tears dripping down his face.

The man sighed as he looked down at the man, slowly he held his best friends' hand with care.

"Your so cold..." He whispered and sniffed.

"Heh..." He smiled slightly.

"You once told me about destiny...how you have no control of it...seems its true." He wept.

He took several breaths.

"Well...i guess this is a goodbye..." He said and was quiet.

"What...no jokes?" He chuckled.

He stupidly bowed his head.

"I really am an idiot aren't i...?"

He slowly looked at Merlin.

"I'm going to miss you so much...nothing will be the same without you...nothing..." Arthur croaked and bent down and kissed the mans' head, eyes closed as tears fell down onto merlin's face.

"Goodbye Merlin...my friend..." He whispered gently against his head and slowly lifted his head when suddenly he felt Merlin's hand hold his weakly.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

"Merlin?" He whispered the suddenly the mans chest rose and a blue orb formed where his soul was, the tent glowed and the knights took several steps back in shock.

The orb shot out and flew to the heavens, everything went pure white for a second.

When it returned to normal, Arthur looked down to Merlin who was smiling at him as he sat up.

"Merlin!" He cried and hugged the man who weakly hugged back.

"I'll always stand by your damn side, Arthur...you should know i don't go down without a fight..." Merlin chuckled against Arthur's shoulder.

"I thought i lost you..." The king whispered brokenly.

"You'll never loose me Arthur..." Merlin said reassuringly.

Arthur smiled and hugged him tighter.

That night Gwaine held Merlin up cheering as all did.

When they went to sleep the two looked at one another with a knowing gaze and held one another's hand.

"Always..." They said.


End file.
